Virtual simulation systems use three-dimensional (3D) objects and environments to create immersive and engaging learning experiences. Virtual simulations may be used in a variety of different contexts, such as marine and animal life, for example.
The Virtual FishTank™ at the Computer Museum in Boston, Mass. is one example of a virtual undersea simulation. Visitors create virtual cartoon-like fish, give them particular features and characteristics, release their fish into the simulated fish tank, and observe the behavior of their fish based on the selected features and characteristics. The schooling effect is also demonstrated. A special station, in front of a window to the virtual aquarium, allows the fish to detect the presence of a viewer carrying sensors and, via a digital video camera, react to the viewer's movements. Even in view of the Virtual FishTank™, there is still a need to enhance visitors' experiences with virtual simulations.